curiousgeorgetvfandomcom-20200214-history
Curious George 5: The Runaway Monkey
''Curious George 4: Ted's Great Adventure ''is an upcoming ''2018 ''direct-to-video-straight-to-DVD animated, adventurous, "first musical masterpiece" fantasy film, disturbed by Universal 1440 Entertainment and Imagine Entertainment will releasing July 1, 2022, took place longtime after Curious George 3: Back to the Jungle. This film will be inspired idea from Curious George 2: Follow That Monkey, when Ted succeeded the Board of Directors, became the museum director and mentioned a part about "Father/ Son"'' and "''loved ones". "From the creators that brought you:'' The Land Before Time and My LittlePony the Movie '' Summary Usually Curious George goes on the adventures...but now this time...The Man with the Yellow Hat sets on the adventure for the very first time! After completing the space mission in Central Africa, Ted (The Man with the Yellow Hat) has happily "adopted" his three new curious young children; his first son; Troy, his first daughter; Daphne and his first stepson; Gerald and George is thrilled to have his brand new companions as his first dream family! But when George runs away from Chicago after seeing the death of Maggie during the wedding celebration, deciding to learn about "caution", Ted must send up on his own adventure, this time with the help of his children and his new friends: Shakira, Jennifer Kyle and his favorite top idol actor; Gregory Jones to retrieve George and bring him back home. In a town of South Africa, George meets South Africa's devoted president; Nelson Mandela and enjoys the rest of his life befriends with the townspeople and their children, of course the animals. But when the lure of coming back home proves too strong for George, Maggie Ted and his friends and his children call upon the new journey of "never giving up" and finding the true act of redeem when Ted's anger actions are getting in his way on the inside. But will Ted and the crew be able to find George and bring him back home in Chicago in time? Featuring the brand-new voice talents of Greg Page, Kamuzi Evans, Dan Stevens, Kevin Michael Richardson, George Lopez and Shakira, with new adventurous songs, new surprises and much more than you and your family can ever imagine than ever! Ted children with maggie and George PLOT (Story) The beginning of the movie starts ("A Friendship to Remember") with a happy joyous wedding celebration of Ted(The Man with the Yellow Hat/ Jeff Bennett) and Maggie (Nicki Bryar) with George (Jeff McNeal), who is thrilled to see "a perfect-match couple" and just got hired as a music conductor at the wedding party at the city park. The other townspeople--including Andie, Stig, Stew (Firefighters), The Grocer & his son, Mr. Renkins, Mrs. Renkins, Allie, Bill, Piccadilly (Jim Cummings), Danno Wolfe, Tina (Candi Milo), Kayla, Layla, Tonga (all by Jeff McNeal), Farmer Dan, Anna (also by Candi Milo), The Quint Family, Mr. Quint, Mrs. Quint, Steve, Betsy, Aunt Margaret, Charkie, Mr. Zoobel, Chef Pisghetti, Netti, Ivan (voiced by Dan Stevens), Mr. Glass, John the Indian Chief, Bonny Smooth, Marco & his family and Dr. Naja Kulinda and even with Seymour and Strich were all shown at the celebration (who are all agreed that they are a perfect match), and then Ted, as a groom, gives Maggie, as a bride, a crystal diamond ring after a romantic dance. Suddenly, while retrieving the conductor's rod to conduct the wedding music, George accidentally gets his leg stuck in the sewer hole in the middle of the street, quickly noticing an unseen bus driver and a semi city bus is heading this way and the entire citizen- especially Maggie, who quickly rescues George, but was being hit by a bus during the wedding celebration. After the wedding celebration was cancelled, Maggie is now with the Lord, sad news told by Ivan, Dr. Baker and The Doorman with Hundley. This incident heart-wrenching Ted and so does George, who soon will learn about "caution", deciding to run away from Chicago (unnoticed by Ted). Ten years later, Ted's boss; Mr. Bloomsberry (George Lopez), who felt very sorry about Maggie's loss in the wedding celebration, came by to the museum to paid Ted a visit and first-time meets and presents Ted's first young children from the home of The Foster's Child-Life Center; a 10 year old Troy Dunlop (E.G. Daily) and his 9 year old sister; Daphne Shackleford (Tara Strong) with two heart-shaped lockets, which is to remind them of their father's adventure heritage, and also tells them that Ted has been a museum director ever since 21 years (which he's still working through) The curious children were amazed at the incident, and Ted accepts and agrees. Then after Mr. Bloomsberry leaves to the golf course championship, Troy and Daphne both curiously ask their adopted father; Ted if there's anything else they can do to help, but Ted however tells them their own future is already started. Troy and Daphne are a little afraid and disappointed, compared to their father, their own grown up roles in the future is "completely unclear" and they want to have their own purposes. Ted kindly lets his children know through his heart-felting song that their time "is coming soon" and that they'll find their parts in the future "someday" ("A Light of Friendship"). Troy and Daphne, after amazingly hearing their father singing the last lyric part, are cheered up by Ted's words of encouragements, knowing that he's right. During family time, while joining the movie while eating dinner, Ted explains Troy and Daphne about his most favorite adventurous top idol; Gregory Jones (Greg Page) on television, wishing one day meeting him someday and became "a huge superfan" ever since he was a child. Troy and Daphne are very amazed about it and started playing pretend adventure fun. Afterwards, the three develop feelings, which Troy and Daphne shared, for each other to the point, Ted explain to them that he will always be there for them, wherever they go or wherever he goes (especially going to work, like as always). That night, Troy and Daphne were focusing on their homework for school, but was interrupted by Ted. Troy and Daphne was then lured to their father's bedroom to have a conversion with Ted, being very honest, acts fatherly to each of them and explains that their lockets show their heritages and he can help them become part of it as one, filling up their heart's delights. Ted also assures them that it doesn't matter whether they are school children or adventurous like he was, as he loves them for who they are on the inside. Troy and Daphne then smiled, knowing that Ted was right. As talking about the different hobbies they had, Ted, getting drinking water for bedtime, was suddenly startled when his 16 year old "stepson" (also his singing partner at the same time); Gerald Shackleford (Jeremy Jordan) returned back home along with his boss; Hal Houston (Dan Aykroyd) and Tech Andrew, warning Ted that George is nowhere to be seen around in Chicago...neither in Central Africa. Ted gets scared about the situation and started freaking out about losing George, but then noticing a photograph in a teal-blue secret box (underneath the bed) when he entered George's room. Ted then realizes that George had ran away to learn about "caution" (ever since he was trying to get George to understand the meaning of the word in Back to the Jungle ''film), seeing the death of his "''hoped-to-be wife" during the celebration ten years ago and wanting to find a new home in South Africa. This incident shocks and worries Troy, Daphne, Gerald, Hal and Andrew, but as for Ted, refusing to "lose his monkey friend all my life", first-time sets up on the adventure to retrieve George back and also redeeming himself without using his anger temper. He grabs a blue cloak and his signature yellow hat and sets on the journey to retrieve George home in Hal's rescue-copter, along with his kids (refusing to leave them behind in the apartment) as his helpful company along the way. Meanwhile arriving in South Africa, George, reducing in tears, first-time meets South Africa's devoted president; Nelson Mandela (Kevin Michael Richardson), explaining to him about the situation and wanted to learn about "caution". Nelson kindly accepts and encourted George to his home; Houses of Parliament in Cape Town (seat of the legislature), offering him fresh food, a warm bed and as George slowly getting calm and better, he makes alot of new friends with the South African animals, the children and the townspeople one by one. Back in Chicago, Hark Hanson (Matt Lauer) reports about the runaway monkey (which is George) and the first adventurous museum director (which that is Ted) "who wants to bring him back home" live on the news and this incident shockingly-surprises the entire citizens--especially the forgiving woman (Amy Hill) and the teenage boy (also by Nicki Bryar). Meanwhile after getting off the copter, Ted and his children had made to the other side of South Africa in Sub-tropical forest near Durban, not knowing that they're heading the wrong direction, heading to Lowveld vegetation of the Kruger National Park. Ted has no wifi communication on his cellphone, but suddenly hear someone singing beautifully behind the bushes and tall trees. He looked and saw a beautiful woman; Shakira (herself) and then Ted was introduced while Troy, Daphne and Gerald walked slowly behind him. Shakira then begins to investigate Ted very carefully, making sure that he is not really an animal poacher (the same way as Dr. Kulinda did) by touching his clothing, his hair and his body (not noticing she is apparently tickling him). She is then gets surprised when she meets Troy, Daphne and Gerald behind the buses. They greeted her one by one, until Shakira realizes the truth, and lets Ted go before asking "what is seems to be a problem" to them. Daphne bravery told her that George had ran away because he was scared (and also mention about Maggie's death during the celebration ten years ago). Shakira grew horrified and decides to help them and Ted out as their guiding guardian. Back in South Africa the next day, George is feeling better (deciding not to come back home to Chicago) and he has been requested, by Nelson, to pick some fresh ripe fruits from the jungles while befriends with baby animals and their parents along the track and grabbing fruits at the same time (not noticing the entire South African citizens grew amazed at "the little tailless monkey"). Nelson then allows George to have fun whenever he wants (even through unknown to him, George had already knew his bedtime curfew) and George also meets Nelson's SANDF soldiers. The sad moments of Maggie's death didn't last until George meets a beautiful curious little female chimpanzee (his first love interest); Georgia (Traci Paige Johnson). Meanwhile, a humiliated Ted tries to explain Shakira about George while walking through the woods in the jungle. Shakira understands him, but then acts kindly-courteously to him and explains that Troy and Daphne's lockets shows their dream heritages and she can help them retrieve George back home. Ted then suddenly realized that what his strong angry actions, his scolds and himself had done "to George" in the past, especially when he remembers of first-time meeting George (since Curious George (2006 film)), and strongly agrees with Shakira and continues on a journey ("One Small Voice"). Back with George, Georgia and Nelson, they went to Mapungubwe Hill, the site of the former capital of the Kingdom of Mapungubwe to show the giant sky view above Cape Floral Region Protected Areas. George grew amazed at the incident, even when he sees a huge sunset and seeing Spring flowers in Namaqualand down below. That night, George had got a chance to visit a church; Nederduits Gereformeerde Kerk in Wolmaransstad with Nelson, where it's helding a huge party with a huge feast and lots of fun--evening the South African History Museum art portraits. Everyone in South Africa was full of great cheer when George and Georgia dance with the children--even Nelson and the entire citizens. Back in the Sub-tropical Forest, while Shakira, Gerald, Troy and Daphne slept in Decorated houses, Ted however prays his wife; Maggie on the full moon, while reading his memories he had throughout the past, brimming in tears for the first time. Then, he sees and heard Maggie with Lord God (as ghost-spirits) and talks to them about the situation. Even though during the wedding before, Maggie had manage to say that she is very proud of him, loving her husband and her new children (even adopted children), but however as she and Lord God slowly heaven, Ted tries to get her attention, reducing in tears and when Maggie and Lord God vanished, he begin sobbing in heartbroken while kneeled down to the ground. The next day back at South Africa, Nelson took George and Georgia to the Annual Rugby World Cup to watch the game while buying food and souvenirs (given to him by the Athens). George, still not wanting to come back home and while still learning about "caution", is having his best fun time of his life with Nelson and the South African people. The children of South Africa are inspiring their fun time of their life together with their parents and George as they befriending him one by one. Afterwards, Georgia introduced her human guardian; the woman in the yellow dress (who is Maggie's college friend and a museum directress); Tara (Irene Bedard) Meanwhile still on the trail to find George, Ted unexpectedly fell through the cliff and grabs a thick branch down below, yelling (in his girlish scream) loudly for help. This incident frighteningly-shocks Troy, Daphne, Gerald and Shakira, until a man with a safari green Indiana Jones uniform (which it is Gregory Jones himself), along with his lovely 25 year old female assistant; Jennifer Kyle (Kamuzi Evans) approach with a rope and a hook and rescues Ted from his death. Ted, feeling extremely thrilled and excited, gets his first chance to meet his top idol until noticing a drawing of a monkey on his notebook, which it happen to be George, in the description. Gregory, after greeting Shakira, Troy, Daphne and Gerald, and Jennifer both assistant them to help on a journey after Ted explaining about George and what happen in ten years ago (even though the "wild jungles and animals can never stop" him). Meanwhile, Nelson and his SANDF soldiers took George, while Tara carries Georgia, to the Labour market; the Ceres valley to discover the number of formal jobs decreased and informal jobs increased; overall unemployment worsened. This important incident amazes and understood George. A little later, he and the soldiers took the monkey to the JSE is the largest stock exchange on the African continent outside of the building. George grew amazed when the glass windows reflect the sunlight on the building. Back at the forest, while thinking about the ghost-spirits last night, Ted tries to explain the situation to Troy and Daphne. However, the kids are unaware of their first adventure heritages (because of their necklaces), without any attentions from their father, while having fun with Gerald, Shakira, Jennifer and Gregory. As they continue to explore and have fun in the forest. Feeling disappointed and frustrated at the kids' ignorance, Ted (about to lose his anger temper) suddenly storms to them, interrupting by yelling "Stop!" and snatching Troy and Daphne's necklaces (not noticing the cords broke off around their necks, causing the kids to realize), pulling them away. He first-time outright forbids Troy and Daphne of became adventurers, indirectly telling them that they know nothing about adventure (obviously just trying to tell them the truth one by one). Troy and Daphne are visibly hurt by their father's actions, and they refuse to answer him, not wanting to listen to him as they started to walk away. Furious and angry at the kids walking away, Ted starts to protest them, the frustration and angerness soon overwhelms Troy and Daphne and starts on a argument (not noticing Gerald, Shakira, Jennifer and Gregory watching the incident behind them). Troy and Daphne both tried to learn why aren't they allow to have adventure and asks about their father's heritage. Ted then however refuses to answer, forbids them and confining them that they'll be punished when they return home. Furious at their father for not answering their questions, feeling heartbroken and betrayed, Troy and Daphne, both reducing in their tears, said to him that their "late" mother (Maggie) who died 10 years ago "would be angry and would not be appreciate" by their father's actions, started storming away, not before they grab their necklaces back, scolding "You are not our father we love anymore!" and Daphne first-time slaps hard across Ted's face. Terrified and heart-wrenching by what his actions has done and after seeing Gerald, Shakira, Jennifer and even his idol; Gregory walking away with the kids in anger, Ted, kneeling down to the ground, feels remorseful and started singing the lyrics to "You'll Play Your Part" in forgiveness, and this brings back Sharkia, Jennifer, Gregory and the children while hearing his "singing voice" in amazement. Ted, reducing in tears again, then apologizes for his anger actions he had release, but Troy and Daphne however apologize for not listening to him, feeling misunderstanding and using their first actions at him and they and Ted started crying in forgiveness while hugging each other ("Our Father"). Shakira, Jennifer and Gregory all forgive him, never realizing how much they needed to hear that from Ted and continues back on the journey to find George, but Ted realizes that it's getting late by watching his watch. That night, as the cold breeze come, Jennifer builds up a fireplace to kept the group warm while Gregory tells them a story of his late father's adventure (inspired from the original Indiana Jones classic stories), especially Troy and Daphne who are enjoying the story and getting comfortable with Ted (after forgiving him for his actions and returning their necklaces back). After the story, while Gregory, Jennifer, Shakira and Gerald were asleep in their tents, Ted, Troy and Daphne all sleep under a large tree, admiring the "same" fireflies (inspired from the original film), sharing one of his memories to them, and, of course, making his tongue bright glowing green after disgustingly eating them, causing the curious Troy and Daphne to try do the same until they all required each other until they were asleep. The next morning back at South Africa, George, Georgia, Tara and Nelson were on a nature walk while picking fresh berries from the bushes for Nelson's special surprise dessert after dinner. After the fun in the sun, George picks up the newspaper (still he loves the comics) and Nelson reads about Maggie's death (which he had figure it out why did George run away from Chicago in the first place) and feels sorry about it to George. He also finds out that Ted was George's true guardian and "a special man with the yellow hat and a museum director" after all. George, being honest to him, chitters his apology to Nelson for not explaining the truth, but Nelson however rubs his head and smiles (deciding not to be angry to him because of George's well-behavior and his fun-loving helpful friend to the children and the citizens), forgiving him. Tara also read the information about Ted in the news, which she finds out that she and Ted had something in comment. Back at the woods during sunset, Ted, feeling tired and failed, was ready to give up on finding George, but Troy and Daphne however refused to agree, confessing him not to give up on a daring quest and Gerald confessed him that he will not going to be alone for the rest of his life...especially when he has his children. Ted, knowing that Gerald, Troy and Daphne are all right, decides not to pout and quit and continues back on the adventure ("Ready As You'll Ever Be"). At the Nederduits Gereformeerde Kerk church, the huge feast was once again was held, this time different foods for George to try and taste. As getting closer to find George, Ted (as his clothes was tored a little and his boots were undone) suddenly heard music from the church and started following the sound of the music by running (realizing that George "might" be in there). After the dinner meal and the dance, and just as George was just about to his first kiss to Georgia, Ted suddenly busted into the dining room and happily found George at last. George, brimmed in tiny tears, happily, hugging, while falling to the floor, reunites with Ted (while laughing in joy and telling him he haven't seen George ever since for ten years) as the entire crowd (especially Georgia and Tara) started cheering while Troy, Daphne, Gerald, Gregory, Jennifer Shakira all followed the sound of Ted's laughter and George chatters echoing through the halls. Ted, after apologizing for what had happened in ten years ago and seeing that his monkey has just learned about "caution", first-time meets Nelson in person (ever since he had heard about him at age 15 in high school), introducing his kids, his top idol and his assistant and an singing actress and thanked him to taking care of George. But, Ted then first time meets Tara, who he had seen her in a yellow dress and a pair of glasses. Nelson later remains Ted that George is an expert helper in South Africa and has acting "very well-behaved" and learning alot about histories and art galleries. Ted then feels very proud of him, but feeling extremely happy to have his monkey back. Nelson then invites Ted and his crew to the feast and dessert (ever since seeing them looking exhausted) as special guests. Afterwards later, Nelson and his soldiers invite Ted, his children and the crew to spend the night at his Houses of Parliament home, where Ted (in his goldenrod night shirt) tells his kids and his friends about his "true" past adventure stories with George a side ("We'll Still Have Our Love"). While getting comfortable at bedtime, George, cuddling with Ted on a larger bed, quietly chatters that he "really" wants to come home "the first thing in the morning", and Ted happily accepts, hugging in delight and first-time kisses his monkey (telling him he misses him so much) until both were asleep. The next day, the mother giraffe appeared outside the window and starts licking Ted to wake him up. Ted struggles in laughter (thinking that George was waking up/ feeling a tickle) until his eyes flutter open, seeing a giraffe and shrieks in unexpected shock and jumps out of the bed and slips onto the floor. George, the children and the crew started laughing (finding that it was too funny), but Ted, turning his both cheeks bright pinkish red, however finds it violated and embarrassing. Outside, George, guarded by Nelson's soldiers, shows Ted, Troy, Daphne and Gerald around the town of South Africa and have fun at the same time (the same way as Nelson showed George the first time when he had arrived) while Gregory, Jennifer and Shakira were helping out Nelson in his office. After the wonderful time later, having alot of fun, while sitting underneath a large oak tree, Ted's past scoldings had completely disappeared and eventually Ted has redeemed himself as a devoted monkey parent and George was very happy to see him, especially Troy, Daphne and Gerald (whom are very happy and proud to see their father feeling all cheered up on the inside). That afternoon during sunset, Tara, Georgia, Gregory, Shakira and Jennifer all help George, Ted and his kids find a large boat to prepare to depart them for home back in Chicago after realizing Gerald, Troy and Daphne are homesick. George, before aboarding the boat with Jennifer, Gregory, Shakira, Ted and his kids, then sees the dying Nelson, with the help of his soldiers, who sees him with Ted and his kids and rewarding George's behavior and honesty with a golden African medal and accepts him as his trusted-honest friend and he kindly lets George go. As the group are being rowed out, Nelson, smiles and waving goodbye at George, explains to his soldiers that Ted is "The Luckiest Man with the Yellow Hat to have a monkey and his young children" and therefore unseeingly he died in heart disease. Return back home in the apartment, Troy and Daphne, after got dressed for the opening night of the museum, both realize they're ready to learn about the future, believing being grown ups can be hard—but they still have one important thing...which is their love, and Ted, who came in to the living room and checking on his children, agreed with them. During the opening night, after Ted give out his future presentation, Gregory reports the adventure mission was being succeed, all thanks to "the brave museum director in the yellow hat", and the entire citizens, including Troy and Daphne's new friends and even Ted's parents; Miranda Shackleford and David Shackleford, who appear in the audience all cheered. Then later, Shakira performs the song about the "little classic monkey who had return back home" ("Like Curious George! (Pop version)"). In the middle of the celebration, Ted (who's now married to Tara) notices Jennifer standing all by herself with her family, her husband; James and their daughter; Lily. He invites her to join them and offers her and her family his kindness and friendship. In acceptance of their friendship, George (who's now married to Georgia) happily creates fireworks for Shakira’s performance and reunites Ted and his children back together again while praying the late Maggie and the late Nelson. In the brief epilogue, after the celebration, Ted had invites Sharkia, Gregory, Jennifer and her family over for dinner, greeting Gerald's new girlfriend; Carla Smith (Carly Rae Jespen) and Ted's parents; Miranda and David. George, while be kindly asked to help, accidentally creates a short circuit after having difficulty opening a soda bottle, even when he was careful. Though Ted decides not to say his catchphrase, the short circuit causes a blackout in the apartment. As a result, Ted can no longer prevent it, turning his face red in anger, shouting “''GEEOOORRRRRGE!!!” and George chatters nervously. In the beginning of the credits, the Curious George characters sing the rest of lyrics of "''Like Curious George! (Pop version)" with Shakira as the voice casts are shown singing along. Characters #The Narrator: an unseen story teller character (but soon it reveals Nelson Mandela as a ghost-spirit in heaven at the end of the movie) #Curious George: a chimpanzee who is always very curious...but soon became scared and frighten when he saw the semi bus accident during the wedding celebration for the first time and unseeingly runs away from Chicago #Ted Shackleford (The Man with the Yellow Hat): who's used to be married man, but became a father #Maggie Dunlop: Ted's girlfriend who had died in the semi bus accident during the wedding celebration (which before she and Ted had their kiss) #Lord God: who resembles Moses from "The Prince of Egypt" (Debut) #Tara (The Woman in the Yellow dress): Ted's newest love interest, who is Maggie's college friend (Debut) #Georgia: George's first love interest and Tara's friend (Debut) #Troy Dunlop: Ted's first son (1st appearance) #Daphne Shackleford: Ted's first daughter/ Troy's younger sister (1st appearance) #Gerald Shackleford: Ted's first adopted "stepson" (also his singing partner)/ Troy and Daphne's older brother (1st appearance) #Ivan the Doorman #Andie, Stig, Stew (Firefighters/ cameos) #Mr. Renkins (cameo) #Mrs. Renkins (cameo) #Allie (cameo) #Mr. Quint (cameo) #Mrs. Quint (cameo) #Quintuplets (cameos) #Bill (cameo) #Steve & Betsy (cameos) #Charkie (cameo) #Aunt Margaret: Steve and Betsy's aunt (cameo) #Chef Pisghetti (cameo) #Netti (cameo) #Gnocchi (cameo) #The Donut Family (cameo) #Marco and his family (cameo) #Mr. Glass (cameo) #The Grocer (cameo) #The Grocer's son (cameo) #Piccadilly #Danno Wolfe: Piccadilly's serecity and a redeem good friend to Ted and George (cameo) #Tina: Piccadilly's lovely assistant #Kayla, Tonga & Layla: Piccadilly and Tina's circus elephants (cameos) #Farmer Dan (cameo) #Anna (cameo) #Mr. Zoobel (cameo) #Hal Houston #John Houston: Hal Houston's son/ Daphne's love interest (1st appearance/ Debut/ cameo) #Tech Andrew: Hal Houston's assistant #The Doorman #Hundley #Dr. Baker #Mr. Bloomsberry (Ted's boss) #Gregory Jones: Indiana Jones' son/ Ted's favorite top idol actor (1st appearance) #Jennifer Kyle: a 25 yr. old adventurous young woman who is Gregory's lovely assistant (1st appearance) #Nelson Mandela: a 57 yr. old devoted gentleman who is a first African president in South Africa and takes care of George when they first-time met (1st appearance) #Various South African People #James Kyle: Jennifer's husband (Debut) #Lily Kyle: a 10 yr. old daughter of Jennifer and James (Debut) #Shakira: who is an adventurer and dreams of becoming a singer ever since her mother passed away years ago (1st appearance) #Professor Wiseman (cameo) #Clovis (cameo) #Sparky (cameo) #Professor Einstein (cameo) #Professor Pizza (cameo) #Hark Hanson #Daisy Wiseman: Professor Wiseman and Clovis' daughter/ Troy's love interest/ Daphne's best friend (1st appearance/ Debut/ cameo) #Miranda Shackleford: Ted's mother/ Troy, Daphne and Gerald's grandmother (Debut/ cameo/ 1st appearance) #David Shackleford: Ted's father/ Troy, Daphne and Gerald's grandfather (Debut/ cameo/ 1st appearance) #Carla Smith: Gerald's first girlfriend (1st appearance/ Debut/ cameo) #Various Townspeople #Various Children #Various Animals Concept Art Curious George 4 Ted's Great Adventure Netflix poster.png|Upcoming 2018 Netflix poster Curious George and Ted (2).png Curious George- Bridal Maggie Dunlop and Groom Ted Shackleford.png|Bridal Maggie Dunlop and Groom Ted Shackleford Curious George- Maggie Dunlop (bride).png|Bridal Maggie Dunlop Curious George- Bridal Maggie Dunlop facing death (too late to escape).png|Maggie Dunlop facing death (too late to escape) Curious George- Maggie's death hand.png|Maggie Dies Curious George- ghost-spirit Maggie Dunlop with sparkle.png|ghost-spirit Maggie Dunlop Curious Geoge 4- Troy (brother) and Daphne (sister).png|Troy Dunlop and Daphne Shackleford Curious George 4- Gerald Shackleford (full body).png|Gerald Shackleford Curious George- Scarlet Louie, Daphne Shackleford, Daisy Wiseman, Martha Rey and Vanessa McCurry.png Curious George 4- How's my two well-behaved children doing.png|"How's my two well-behaved children doing?" Curious George 4- fierst Ted Shackeford.png|fierst Ted angry at the children (,about to lose his anger temper) Curious George 4- Ted's 1st Adopted Family.png Curious George 4- Jennifer Kyle (reformed) 3.png|Jennifer Kyle Curious George Diamond Edition- Fireflys scene (edited).png|Curious George photograph frame #1 Curious George- Ted laughing.jpg|Troy Dunlop tickles his father; Ted (Concept Art) Custom Ted Shackleford (Curious George) Hasbro doll.png|Ted Shackleford Curious George doll (Hasbro doll idea in 2018/ 2019) Custom Maggie Dunlop (Curious George) Hasbro doll 2.png|Maggie Dunlop Curious George doll (Hasbro doll idea in 2018/ 2019) Curious_George_4-_Troy_and_Daphne_scolding_at_Ted.png|Troy and Daphne scolding at Ted in tears Voice Casts *Kevin Michael Richardson as The Narrator/ Nelson Mandela *Jeff McNeal as George/ Kayla/ Tonga/ Layla *Jeff Bennett as Ted (The Man with the Yellow Hat)/ James Kyle *Nicki Bryar as Maggie/ Teenage Boy *Val Kilmer as Lord God *E.G Daily as Troy/ Steve/ Lily Kyle * Max Charles as Troy (singing voice) *Tara Strong as Daphne/ young Ted (also credited as Ted as a child) *Candi Milo as Tina (replacing Catherine Taber) *Jim Cumming as Piccadilly (replacing Tim Curry) *George Lopez as Mr. Bloomsberry *Dan Stevens as Ivan (replacing Ed O' Ross) *Matt Lauer as Hark Hanson *Dan Aykroyd as Hal Houston (replacing John Goodman) *Alexander Polinsky as Tech Andrew *Jeremy Jordan as Gerald *Carly Rae Jepsen as Carla *Greg Page as Gregory Jones *Shakira as herself *Kamuzi Evans as Jennifer Kyle *Suzanne Davidson as The Female Popcorn Seller Bonus Features #How to draw Ted "The Man with the Yellow Hat" (video) #Three Curious George Season 9 episodes (choice: [http://curious-george.wikia.com/wiki/George%27s_Photo_Finish/Monkey_Mystery_Gift George's Photo Finish], [http://curious-george.wikia.com/wiki/Happy_Valentine%27s_Day,_George!/Oh_Deer Happy Valentine's Day, George!] and [http://curious-george.wikia.com/wiki/Curious_George%27s_Amazon_Adventure/Monkey_Senses Curious George's Amazon Adventure]) #Sing Along Songs #Ted's Scrapbook Memories (narrated by Jeff Bennett- the voice of Ted) (video) #Music Video #Games #Deleted scenes/ songs #Bloopers (video) #Previews Logo Variations *Universal Studios title will vanish and transforms the earth into a sunshine (during the opening credits of Curious George 4: Ted's Great Adventure) after Imagine Entertainment and Amblin Entertainment logos. *After the ending credits, Universal Studios resumes the same intro, but this time with a comet flying by, unleashing the "Animations" title at the bottom of the earth with a swoosh sound effects (instead of the classic Universal Studios Animations logo). Production/ DVD Release August 25, 2018 Songs #"Like Curious George! (original theme)" by Dr. John (only on the soundtrack) #"A Friendship to Remember" by Jeff Bennett, chorus #"A Light of Friendship" by Max Charles, Tara Strong, Jeff Bennett #"One Small Voice (Kenny Loggins version)" by Jeff Bennett, Jeremy Jordan, chorus #"You'll Play Your Part" by Jeff Bennett, chorus #"Our Father" by Max Charles and Tara Strong #"Ready As We'll Ever Be" by Jeremy Jordan, Max Charles, Tara Strong, Jeff Bennett, Greg Page, Kamuzi Evans, Shakira #"We'll still have our Love" by Max Charles, Tara Strong, Jeff Bennett #"Like Curious George! (Pop version)" by Shakira #"Turn Me On (Duet version)" by Carly Rae Jespen, feat. Jeremy Jordan and Jeff Bennett Song References *From Elmopalooza!/ Sesame Street - the song "One Small Voice" was originally sung by Kenny Loggins, and it will reuse in this film--sung by Jeff Bennett and Jeremy Jordan. ** From My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic - the song "You'll Play Your Part" will reuse in this film-- sung by Jeff Bennett. *The original music/ song "You'll Never lose this Love" (originally from Disney Princess Enchanted Tales: Kingdom of Kindness), the song "We'll still have our Love" will be a perfect fitting song to the original in this film. *The original music "Ready As I'll Ever Be" (from Tangled: the Series) will be a perfect song fit to "Ready As You'll Ever Be" song. Trivia *This is the first performances of Gerald Shackleford, Troy Dunlop (in honoring of Maggie's last name) and Daphne Shackleford, whom are now Ted's first children. *This is a 3rd performance of Mr. Bloomsberry (who is already), first-time meeting Troy and Daphne at the museum in this film. *This is really the first time Ted punishes his children. in Curious George, Curious George 2 Follow That Monkey and Curious George 3 Back To The Jungle and all later episodes of all seasons of Curious George, Ted never punished anyone when George was around. *Ted (in movie accurate form/ Troy, Daphne and Gerald's adopted father) first-time sings in this film. *Ivan and The Doorman (originally from the TV series) are being partners with each other for the first time in this film. *Nelson calls Ted as "The Luckiest Man with the Yellow Hat" when he had George and his children, even when he is a museum director. *Singer actress Shakira (voiced by herself) makes her first appearance in the film in the Curious George animation. *E.G. Daily (Troy) mimics the voice of Tommy Pickles (Season 1 version) from Rugrats (singing voice by Max Charles) and Tara Strong, herself, (Daphne) mimics the voices of between Melody from [http://disney.wikia.com/wiki/The_Little_Mermaid_II:_Return_to_the_Sea The Little Mermaid 2] and Sara Simple from [http://christmas-specials.wikia.com/wiki/The_Legend_of_Frosty_the_Snowman The Legend of Frosty the Snowman] as combined together. *Ted goes yet again on the adventures- only this time with his "dream family", ever since in Back to the Jungle film, he mentions George, after successfully completes the mission, saying "I'll go on the adventures with you anytime." *this film is silmilar to Little Mermaid disney film. *this is the last film for Curious George franchise. Category:Movies